


Chaos Freed

by TessaTheDreamer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Chaos, Gen, The Mindscape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 00:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17519021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessaTheDreamer/pseuds/TessaTheDreamer
Summary: A door appears in the Mindscape and it seems to be locked. Except weird voices keep coming from behind them. Flashing lights. They bring chaos to the usually calm Light Sides' life.





	Chaos Freed

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr @angels-twice-descending

The door wasn’t there one second and then it was there the next. It appeared out of thin air. Virgil was sure it wasn’t there before. He knew the ‘Light-Sides’ Mind Palace like the back of his own hand, mostly because he spent many hours walking around it and taking in every bit of it when he first got settled in and accepted by the others.

The door was made of dark-painted wood - Logan said it was oak. It was simple, without any extra decorations with a small round metal knob. The door felt firm at touch and heavy, though it still wobbled when all four Sides pushed against it.

That was the problem with it: it was locked and the key was nowhere to be found. They had looked for it, the first few days the door was there. The key seemed to be non-existent.

At first, it wasn’t much of a bother. Weird items appeared and disappeared every day. Although they usually only stayed for a maximum of four days. After a week, the door was still standing. 

That day, Virgil went up to it and put his ear against it and immediately jumped away, cowering in fear. Behind the door he heard noise, as if billions muffled screams echoed inside. When Roman arrived to check what was wrong, he put his ear against the door, too. Unlike Virge, he said he heard whispers. As if inside were hundreds of people, talking in hushed voices.

Virgil decided to leave it alone. For now.

The next day, a keyhole appeared just below the knob, and inside it a key. Virge called his friends, but for nothing - the key seemed to be stuck, as if with glue, to the inside of the hole.

That night, Virgil woke up to loud banging in the living room. He bolted out of his room, Roman, Patton and Logan running out of theirs, too, all in their onesies. The mysterious door was rattling in its frame. The whispers Roman claimed he heard were louder now, as if they came from somewhere between the Sides. They filled their ears and drilled inside their brains. The door shook and the knob twisted. And then… It died down. 

The night after that wasn’t great either. Virgil woke up, thinking the day had come and the sun had risen, to remember his blinds shut off any outside light sources. The light didn’t come from the outside anyways. It came from the living room.

It was a blinding sort of light, the one you’d imagine decorated the halos of angels or the eyes of gods. It was whiter than white, though gold at the same time, and seemed to snake underneath the door, though it wasn’t a fire. It wasn’t hot. It seemed to make the room quite cold. Or maybe Virgil was shivering from fear. He hid in his room, while Patton, Logan and Roman guarded the door until the light was gone.

That morning, during breakfast, a note slid underneath the door. It was a folded piece of old newspaper. There were three words on it: ’Green to Purple’ and a disturbing smiley face on the other side. Virgil burnt the note above the sink when no one was looking.

That night, Virgil thought he’d die from a heart attack. He woke up, dread in his bones and his heart beating faster than humanly possible. Everything was quiet. Too quiet. He could hear every creak of the bed. Even the blood rushing in his veins.

Suddenly, a noise, as if a door slamming against concrete filled Virgil’s ears. He covered them and curled up on his bed. Only when he heard three pairs of footsteps in the corridor did he manage to slip out of his room and creep towards the mysterious creepy door.

The door was closed by the time he arrived and the three Sides were staring at it with shock. Logan said it was already closed by the time they got here. 

Virgil just hoped no one escaped into their Mind Palace.

That morning, the door was gone, as if it had never existed in the first place. The wall was cracked in all the places it had been before the door appeared and it had multiple stains. One thing was out of place, a vase of flowers stood atop their dining table. A vase full of violets with a note that said: ’Soon.’


End file.
